


Because of you

by rosalina2124



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Street's past comes out after a particularly hard case will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???? Warning mentions of abuse. I will not make the same mistakes that you didI will not let myselfCause my heart so much miseryI will not break the way you didYou fell so hardI've learned the hard wayTo never let it get that farBecause of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurtBecause of youI find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around meBecause of youI am afraid
Kudos: 15





	Because of you

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Chris and I try to relax. It’s been a hard day today,a lot of baggage got brought up today,stuff I hadn’t thought about,and had packed away a long time ago. We caught a case today,and it happened to be one of my ex foster fathers,who was an abusive asshole,still is honestly. He was holding his wife,and his current foster and biological kids hostage,the wife had had enough and decided to divorce him. I did talk to Hondo,let him know I knew the guy,but I felt OK to go,and he let me,but i didn’t tell the whole truth. The man we were after beat me within an inch of my life when I was 16,about landed me in the hospital,that was the night that Buck finally saw what was going on,and he got me out of there soon after. That man was arrested, but his wife got him off,and I never saw him again,until today.

Once we got to the scene,we got things taken care of,negoiated,but not before he started a fight with me,resisting arrest. He regconized me,that son of a bitch,and he beat me,not as bad as that night,but bad nonetheless,he choked me,busted a few ribs. Luca and Deac got him off of me,arrested him,and an ambulance was called. I got taken to the hospital,everything checked out,so I was sent home with pain meds,and directions to rest. We did so,and Chris decided to stay with me and Luca tonight,so she could help keep an eye on me. I finally decided about an hour ago I was ready to really talk about everything,the dark and nasty,I needed to unload. It’s just me and her,sitting on my bed,and I’m trying to get the courage to talk.

“Shh,I got you babe,what’s going on Jim”she says softly placing a cool hand on my cheek,I know she’s in older sister mode right now,wanting to protect me,keep me safe. “I knew that guy today Chris,he was one of my ex foster fathers,I haven’t seen him in years,but he was an abusive asshole when I lived there,I was only in that house for a few months”I murmur,getting it out. “Shit,I figured as much,what happened while you were there”she asks softly carding a hand through my hair,being gentle. “It was a lot,there were good times,but the bad times were just as often,the times did have bruises,he would either leave them in places where people couldn’t see them,and if not,he would claim I was getting into fights, Buck had no idea what was happening, I kept it hidden,until that night”I say as I feel tears prick my eyes,I don’t want to cry,I don’t want to be vulnerable,but It’s alot.

“Oh babe,shh it’s alright,I don’t want to push,do you mind telling me what happened that night”she asks wiping away the stray tears. “It’s OK,it happened when I was 16,things had been getting worse for awhile,but that night it just took a turn,we were arguing about something,I don’t remember what,and it got heated,he started beating me,worse than ever,and he beat me within in inch of my life,someone called for help,one of the other kids I think,help came,and he got aressted,I was taken to the hospital,Buck met me there,and I never went back to that house again,he got what little I had for me,and that was it”I say softly as I feel her wrap her arms around me,comforting me.

“I’m guessing that he got off,judging from today,I’m so sorry that happened to you,I know today has been hard,your safe now,and we’re here now I promise,it’s been a long day,I think it’s time to give you pain meds,then we can sleep,we can talk more tomorrow”she says gently kissing me on the head. I know she’s right,we’re both exhausted,I know nightmares might happen tonight,and I don’t want to be alone. “OK,can you stay with me Chris,I’m worried about having nightmares,especially after today”I say tiredly,it’s late I know that much. “Of course guy,I’m going to get your meds alright,I’m assuming you want ice water”she asks shifting to move,squeezing my shoulder lightly. “Yeah”I murmur as I let her get me comfortable against the pillows  
. Then she leaves,leaving me in the quiet for a little while. Before I know though,she’s back,with ice water,and the pain meds. She helps me sit up,it’s a bitch with broken ribs,and she gives me the pills,which I take with the water. Then I’m done,and she helps me get comfortable under the covers,positioning pillows. “Get some sleep guy,I’m going to go take a shower,then I’ll be back”she says kissing me on the forehead. “I’ll try Chris”I murmur wincing as I get onto my uninjured side,then I relax. She leaves,then before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll make it through this,and what will happen next.


End file.
